Collection of Malec Drabbles
by phoenixprentiss
Summary: All the teeny little Malec drabbles I've written over the last couple of years. Hope you enjoy!
1. New Year's Eve

Magnus and Alec were watching the New Year's Eve special, live in New York City. It was frigidly cold, and Alec held tight to Magnus too keep warm.

Magnus kept eagerly checking the clock as the time drew nearer and nearer to the New Year. His latest glance read 11:58 pm.

"It's almost time." he whispered, his lips at Alec's ear.

"I know," Alec replied. "It's crazy how time goes by so fast,"

The announcers were beginning to count down.

59.

58.

57.

"I can't believe it's almost 2015." Alec added. Magnus rested his head on Alec's shoulder.

44.

43.

Magnus pulled his sparkly scarf tighter around his neck and pressed into Alec. "It's so cold..."

The couple was silent for a little longer until the last ten seconds approached. The entire crowd, including Magnus and Alec, were chanting the numbers.

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1.

The fireworks erupted and everyone was screaming "Happy New Year!"

Magnus had shoved his lips on Alec's at the very last second. Instead of trying to push him away and insist people would stare, Alec indulged into Magnus' kiss.

"Happy New Year," Alec whispered breathily. "I love you."

"I love you too, Alec," Magnus replied. "And here's to 2015," he finished, drawing Alec in for another deep kiss.


	2. Confirmations

Izzy had warned him that this part of town was sketchy, so Alec was walking as fast as he could to get back go Magnus' apartment. He'd been the only one available to answer the call of a group of demons. It had been dangerous to go alone, but he did anyway.

He passed a tall blonde woman exiting a club wearing stacked heels and a _very_ short dress. She was walking out to her car, and Alec tried to ignore her.

"Hey, pretty boy," she said, slurring. "What are you doing here alone?" Alec could tell she was drunk.

He said nothing and tried to pass her, but she grabbed his arm and pushed him against the wall of the building behind them.

She was way too close for Alec's comfort and he tried to squirm away but her arms were pinning him to the wall. _Damn, she's strong..._ Alec thought.

"What's your name?" She breathed into Alec's ear, and her breath reeked of alcohol.

"Er... Alec," he answered, instantly feeling stupid after doing it.

"Well, Alec, you are absolutely gorgeous," she slurred.

And then she pushed her lips onto his, and Alec pushed his as far against the building as he could to get away from her. However, the girl had superiority over and only shoved her tongue into Alec's mouth. It felt like a snake, a slimy, gross, snake, and Alec did all he could to get away from this horrible, horrible girl.

She slid her hands up his shirt and her cold clammy hands also found their way to his waistband. He pushed against her, using the strength he had from years of training, and finally she broke off panting and stepped away from Alec, smiling evilly.

Alec finally was able to get away from her, tears filling his eyes as he ran the rest of the way to Brooklyn. He never looked back at the girl and never saw her drive off, either.

When he approached Magnus' apartment, he fumbled around for his key, and had to retry the lock three times because his hands were shaking so badly. He finally unlocked the door and threw it open.

He found Magnus sitting on the couch, and Alec practically threw himself onto Magnus.

"Woah, what?!" Magnus shrieked.

Alec's tears spilled out. "Walking home - alone - dark - girl - drunk - kissed me - couldn't get away..." Alec choked through sobs, soaking Magnus' t-shirt. "She was a mundane - I couldn't hurt her. She touched me in places that shouldn't be touched..."

Magnus silenced the shadowhunter by putting his lips on Alec's own. Magnus drew away and smiled. "Was that better?"

Alec buried his face in Magnus' shoulder. "God, yes," he whispered, breathing heavily from crying.

"I'm sorry, Alec," Magnus whispered and repositioned himself on the couch so that Alec was next to him.

"Now, about these places that shouldn't be touched," Magnus said. "Do I get an all-access pass?"

Alec groaned, and kissed his boyfriend once again.


	3. Christmas

Alec was awakened early on Christmas morning by Magnus shaking his shoulders. "It's Christmas! You have to get up!" Magnus shrieked.

Alec mumbled semiconsciously and rolled over onto his side, pulling the covers over his head. Magnus pushed the covers down and turned Alec onto his back, and gave him a quick kiss to wake him up.

Alec groaned and sat up, allowing Magnus to drag him out of bed into the living room of the loft apartment. Under their large, glittery purple Christmas tree were three wrapped boxes, one for Magnus, one for Alec, and one for Chairman Meow.

Magnus pulled Alec onto the couch and handed him his gift. Alec groggily tore off the wrapping paper, and there was a plain, square box.

Alec opened the box to see a white t-shirt. It was folded and he could only see the top, which read " I ." He thought it would be one of those stereotypical "I NY" shirts he'd seen mundane tourists wear a lot. He took the shirt out of the box and it unfolded in front of him.

It read, "I MAGNUS BANE."

Alec felt a smile spread across his face as he turned to Magnus, who was grinning deviously and excitedly.

"You have to put it on too!" Magnus exclaimed, already beginning to take off Alec's shirt.

Alec unfolded the shirt and pulled it over his head. Magnus clapped excitedly. "It's perfect!"

Alec stared down at his chest. The heart had glitter on it.

"It is perfect," he said, and he leaned in for a kiss.

Alec retrieved the smaller of the two boxes from underneath the three and handed it to Magnus. The warlock held it in his hand and pretended to examine it, shaking it next to his ear to hear what was inside.

"You aren't gonna find out much by doing that," Alec laughed. "You have to open it."

Magnus removed the shiny paper that was so perfectly wrapped that Magnus almost didn't want to take it off. In his hand was a small, black velvet box.

He popped it open to see a small, gold band.

A ring.

"Oh my god, Alec…"

"Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, will you marry me?"

"Alec, yes, of course," Magnus answered, tears already forming in his eyes and he pulled his now fiancé into a tight, loving embrace. "I love you so much,"

"I love you, too, Magnus."


	4. Decisions

Magnus felt numb as he shut the apartment door and collapsed on the couch. Haunted by memories, he realized that Alec's favorite scarf of Magnus' was still hanging over the back of the cushions, right where Alec had left it the other day. Magnus pulled it into his hands.

He slowly and solemnly wrapped the bright blue scarf around himself. He pressed it to his face and breathed in the scent he'd once found comforting, of Alec, his beloved Alec...

Magnus buried his face in his hands. _What the hell did I just do?_ He thought.

 _He tried to shorten your life_ , said a voice in the back of his head.

Tears spilled out of Magnus' eyes, creating wet spots on the scarf.

It'd been less than a day, and he already found himself missing Alec. He knew he would do this. And he hated himself for it. But it was Alec...

He would have to move on, get past Alec. It was possible. He'd done it dozens of times before, gotten past all the previous men and women he'd dated.

But none of them, absolutely none of them, had he loved like he had Alec.


	5. The Renaissance Fair

"Alec?" Magnus called out from down the hall. "Have you seen my tiara?"

For the past week, all conversations in the Bane apartment had been the same. Magnus was fretting; he was getting ready for a Renaissance Fair being held in Brooklyn the next week. He had yet to complete his costume as a regal princess, or damsel in distress, as he preferred to call it.

And so of course, Alec was the prince.

"Magnus, it's on your head."

Alec heard some shuffling around in the bedroom along with some inhuman noises. "What? No it's not."

Alec, knowing he was correct, sighed and stood up from the couch. He entered the bedroom to see Magnus in a tight purple gown that seemed to flatter his tall figure in all the right places. Alec was slightly speechless, but instead burst out laughing.

Magnus shrieked. "Alec! You weren't supposed to see me before the fair!" Magnus attempted to cover himself but it was no use; the dress was simply too large.

Alec sighed. "I know, but your crown is indeed on your head." He reached up and picked Magnus' glittery tiara up from his head. "See?"

Magnus furrowed his brow. "Hmm." he muttered, sounding frustrated. "I could've sworn it wasn't." He took the tiara from Alec and turned to face himself in the mirror, adjusting the headpiece to the perfect angle.

After a moment, Magnus turned back to Alec."How do I look?" Magnus asked.

Alec just crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows, looking amused and taking in Magnus' getup all at once. "Well?!" The warlock exclaimed.

"You look amazing." Alec finally admitted.

"And you will too, soon..." Magnus murmured, rushing to the closet and pulling out a prince's costume. He held it out to Alec with a sweet smirk.

"No way." said Alec.

"Yes way! You have to! Every princess needs their prince."

Not wanting to argue, Alec took the costume from Magnus and reluctantly got dressed in it. Magnus finished off the look with a crown of Alec's own.

"You, too, look amazing." Magnus said.

Looking at himself in the mirror, Alec exclaimed, "I look ridiculous!"

"You do _not_ , darling. Trust me."

"You _better_ put a glamour on us before we get to the Fair." Alec insisted.

"I will, I will, don't you worry. We should get going now, then, if we want to make it on time. It starts soon."

"Alright then, we should go." Alec said. "Wait, but what should I do when we get there?"

"Just act prince-y!" Magnus replied, and held his hand out to Alec. "You can start by kissing my hand."

Alec took Magnus' hand but did not kiss it. "Can I kiss your lips instead?"

"Why, sure," Magnus replied, and soon found that the bold, strong arms of Alexander Lightwood were wrapped around him tight. Alec's lips were on Magnus', and Magnus nearly forgot all about the Renaissance Fair, and instead thought about how he could've stayed there in Alec's hold all day.

And then he snapped into reality, jumped out of Alec's arms and yelled, "We have to go!"


End file.
